The Pharaoh's Queen
by BurningVixen
Summary: Naruto is the Pharaoh of Egypt, and Hinata is his new servant, along with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari. While Naruto has to protect Egypt from dangers, he falls in love his beautiful servant. Rated T for now, but I might change it later in the story :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm so stoked about this! I haven't written anything Naruto related in a while. I have actually no idea how I came up with this, I was just chilling on DA when I saw a picture of Naruto as a pharaoh and Hinata as his queen, and it was SO HOT HOLY SHIT, and I began writing at once.

So this is in Egypt, and Naruto is the pharaoh, and Hinata is one of his servants.

By the way, I don't know how people spoke to he pharaoh in the old Egypt, if it was your majesty, or Pharaoh or sir (most likely not, lol), so I just use "your Grace", like they do in Game of Thrones, yeeeah. If anyone has any knowlegde about this, please let me know c:

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, if it did, NaruHina would have happened by now ~

* * *

Hinata put on the clothes Sakura gave her.

"Why do I need all this jewelry?" asked Hinata. "Aren't we servants? We shouldn't be allowed such luxuries."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "We are servants, and there are a lot of luxuries we're not allowed. We have to use jewelry because, as slaves, we have to look pretty. There might be important royalties coming, and we might get sold. Then we have to look expensive. We're here to please and serve, so of course we need to look pretty," she explained.

Hinata still didn't get it. Earlier she was explained the servant ranks. Sakura was one of the highest ranked servants, something she would earn the longer and harder she worked. Then she would be allowed more exclusive clothing, which would cover her more up.

In one way it made sense. Hinata was new, and had never worked before, so she had a short skirt and a little piece of clothing covering her breasts. The lower you're ranked, the trashier and cheaper you are. Basically, she was just a new toy.

Hinata wasn't supposed to be like this. She came from a rich family. A respected family. Her father sold her to the palace, in order for him to impress the pharaoh to get respected even more. To Hinata, it was the complete opposite.

Sure, a life in the palace would be better than selling herself on the street, but the idea was exactly the same. Even though that was how Hinata felt, she could never say it out loud. She lived her life to serve and impress her father, and in order to do so, she had to be a good servant for the pharaoh.

It would be interesting to see him. She had never actually seen him, only heard stuff about him. He's young, and the son of Minato, one of the greatest pharaohs there had ever been. Minato died in battle, defending Egypt.

Naruto, the pharaoh and son of Minato, is said to be very nice. But some people claim he's evil. Some people claim he has a personality disorder, changing from being a kind human, to a terrible beast. Hinata doesn't know what to believe.

Sakura introduced Hinata to some of the other servants. They all seemed very nice. Their names were Ino, Tenten and Temari.

"Now, we all have different tasks. There are many other slaves in this palace, but we are a special kind. The ones to please and be seen. Tenten is the one in charge of the water, she gives water to the pharaoh, and other important people in the palace. Ino is in charge of decoration, often with flowers. I play the harp, and Temari serves food. You can help Temari with serving fruit.

But we don't only do that. When you're asked to do something, you need to do it. May it be serving something, entertaining someone, or _pleasing_," explains Sakura. Sakura looks intensely at Hinata when she says the last word. It scares Hinata a bit.

"Are you inexperienced? By pleasing someone?" asks Sakura.

"Pleasing someone… In what way?" asks Hinata. Temari laughs a bit. Hinata turns bright red.

"Sexually, you idiot," says Ino, and pats Hinata's back. "O-Oh… No," says Hinata.

Sakura smiles sweetly. "At least it means you're a virgin. And that's good, the pharaoh wouldn't want someone who has been with another man. And don't worry, we'll help you, and tell you everything you need to know," she says. "Thank you," says Hinata.

The girls seemed very friendly. Having friends would cheer her up.

"Shouldn't I bring fruit or anything?" asked Hinata. Temari shook her head.

"It's your first time meeting the pharaoh, then you don't have to bring anything," she explains.

The other girls follow Hinata into the Great Hall, where the pharaoh sits on his throne most of the days. Must be boring at times. Hinata feels her throat tightening.

What if the pharaoh wouldn't like her?

Sakura knocks on a big door.

"You may come in," says someone, probably the pharaoh, with a clear and powerful voice.

In an odd way, the sound of his voice comforts Hinata. Two guards open the door, and the girls steps into the Great Hall. The hall is long, and extremely beautiful. In the end, there's a giant throne, decorated with statues of different animals.

They walk towards the throne, and Hinata sees the pharaoh, but not very clearly. "Bend your head, and don't look up," whispers Ino. Hinata quickly does like she says. She's used to doing it, but in this new environment, she completely forget everything she used to do.

Once they reach the throne, they bend down, to show respect.

"We're here with the new servant, your Grace," says Sakura.

"Thank you. You may stand up," says the pharaoh. Hinata and the others stands up. Hinata lifts her head, and looks up.

The sight of the pharaoh is striking.

Strands of blonde hair peeked under his crown. His blue eyes lined with black pierced her soul. His tan skin almost challenged the shining gold he wore. He was shirtless, and had incredible muscles.

Hinata held her breath, and almost had to gasp for air when she realized it.

Hinata blushed when she saw that he was studying her. He was smiling, so he couldn't be too disappointed

. "Welcome to the palace, Hinata," said Naruto, in a soothing voice.

"T-Thank you, your Grace," she stuttered. She had to force it out. Hinata had never seen such a handsome man. Everything about him was so incredibly alluring.

"Please, come up here," he said. Hinata couldn't move for a few seconds. He wanted her to come up to him.

Tenten pushed her lightly. "Go on," she whispered. Hinata took a slow step, before walking nervously up to him. He became even more beautiful for each step she took.

She let out a breath she had held in for too long. Now she was standing in front of him. He rose up.

Oh, he was tall. Not too tall, but perfect. He never stopped smirking. Hinata wanted so much to tackle him to the ground, and kiss him. But that would never happen.

Naruto took a strand of her long dark blue hair, and twirled it between his fingers. He then let his hand fall, caressing her arm, and then her waist, and then her thigh.

He never left her eyes. They never tore their eyes apart. This was the most intense moment Hinata had ever felt.

Then, he touched her cheek. Oh no, he must feel how warm she is from blushing. She had no idea how long they stood there.

"Perfect…" said Naruto.

"You're a beauty. I have no idea why Hiashi would give you to me… Who would ever want to give such a treasure away?" he let his hand fall.

Hinata wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you… Your Grace," she said.

Naruto offered her his hand, and Hinata took it. He led her down to the others.

"I'd love to get to know you right away, but I have an important matter to discuss. Please stop by tonight," he said.

"Yes, your Grace," said Hinata. He touched her cheek, before walking away somewhere with a guard.

"He's so kind, and lovely, and handsome…" said Hinata softly.

"We all had that reaction when we met him…" said Ino.

"To be honest, I expected him to be… Strict and scary," said Hinata. The other girls exchanged looks.

"Well, don't get too careless around him. He's the pharaoh after all," said Sakura.

"And when…" started Tenten, but the other girls gave her looks. "Uh… Just be careful, and do your job," she said.

Hinata nodded, but wondered what she was really going to say.

* * *

AAAAY! :D This was really exciting to start writing, because I LOVE LOVE LOVE the old Egypt and mummies and pharaohs, I love learning about it, and it's so interesting!

I hope you liked the first chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

WOOP, 10 reviews on the first chapter! WOW! Love you guys!

Now, to answer your questions.

This will **NOT** be a harem. Na-ah. I don't like harems. This will be NARUHINA

As for other ships, I'm not quite sure. There will maaaaybe be SasuSaku (just maybe). I'd like NejiTen to happen in some way, and maybe ShikaTema as well. But nothing is certain. I just go with the flow, I don't bother to plan anything ahead.

As for the Egyptian Mythology, that would be super fun to add somehow (maybe make the story a bit fantasy like and make them gods and goddesses? LOL), but I'm not going to make any desitions yet :)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me *insertsadfacehere*

Enjoy the second chapter of The Pharaoh's Queen!

* * *

"Should I take a basket of fruit to him?" asked Hinata, while Temari was making food.

"Yes. Well… At special occasions you don't have to, not when he personally asks to meet you, but this will give a nice impression," said Temari. Hinata nodded, and filled up a basket with grapes, oranges and a pineapple. Her hands were shaking while she filled the basket.

"Don't worry. Naruto is very nice to everyone here. It seemed to me at least, that he took a special liking to you, so you shouldn't be nervous," said Temari and smiled to her.

Hinata was grateful Temari helped her. She was so much like a big sister, something Hinata never had. Usually she was the one taking care of everything and everyone.

Hinata took a look at herself in the mirror. She had never seen herself as beautiful, but wearing jewelry and makeup made her so extraordinary different. She liked it.

With short and quick steps, she made it into the Great Hall.

The hall looked different at nighttime. It was just as beautiful, maybe even more beautiful. There were no torches lit, but lots of candles.

It would maybe be too dark for some, but Hinata had special eyes. She saw details no one else saw, and sometimes she saw even more clearly at night.

She saw the dark silhouette of the pharaoh sitting at his throne. Knowing he was there, would usually make her extremely shy and nervous. But Hinata feels safe in the dark. The night keeps her safe, gives her privacy, and let the mysteries and secrets be hidden.

With confident steps, she gracefully makes her way towards Naruto.

"You wished to see me, your Grace," says Hinata, bowing her head.

"Thank you for coming, Hinata," says Naruto with a husky voice. It sends chills down Hinata's spine. Especially when he said her name.

Did he call all of his servants by their names? Or was she special?

"Do you want fruit, your Grace?" asks Hinata. Naruto smirks.

"Only if you feed me."

Hinata instantly blushes. She walks up to his throne. He was still shirtless. The candles illuminate his skin.

Oh wow.

Hinata puts the basket of fruit down, and kneels on a pillow. She forces her hands to stop shaking, and picks up a pile of grapes. She takes one between her thumb and index finger, and puts it between Naruto's lips. At times his lips would touch her fingers.

Even though the moment could be seen as silly, it was so intense.

Suddenly Naruto takes a grape, and guides it to Hinata's mouth.

"I hope you don't mind me returning the favor," he says quietly, almost like a whisper. Hinata answers my opening her mouth, and biting the grape.

"Are you and your sister close?" asks Naruto. Now they're sitting in a bunch of pillows and blankets, drinking wine.

"We never even talked when we were younger. I just recently started to get a better relationship with her," answers Hinata, taking a sip from the wine. Right now she did not feel like a servant at all.

"What about Neji?"

"He used to hate me, actually. Well, maybe it wasn't me he hated, but our family. But… He's changed. Now I know that I could never live without him," says Hinata, getting a bit tipsy from the wine. She had never had alcohol.

"You're not what I imagined," says Hinata without thinking. As soon as she said it, she knew she made a mistake. She shouldn't say such things. Naruto laughed, to Hinata's surprise.

"I understand that. So, how did you think I was like?" he asked.

Oh no. If she says the wrong things, this could go bad.

"Well, I imagined you were a bit scary, and strict. Threatening maybe, and consumed with power," says Hinata.

Naruto still smirks, and leans closer to Hinata.

"I might be," he whispers in her ear. Instead of feeling afraid, Hinata gets filled with mysterious warmth.

This man was doing crazy things to her.

"Do you have any wives?" asks Hinata, too careless by drinking wine to actually care if the questions are personal or not.

Naruto shakes his head. "No. I've never met anyone of interest… Still, my counselors always drag a few royal queens or princesses in hopes for uniting our nations… I honestly could not care less. I don't want a princess or a queen anyway… That title won't matter at all, when you're becoming the pharaoh's queen…" says Naruto.

In a place deep inside her mind, Hinata thought of a wild day dream… To be the pharaoh's queen. Naruto's queen. What would it be like?

Hinata got a bit drunk, so she couldn't walk properly, and lost her balance all the time.

Naruto offered to follow her. Wow.

He put his hand around her waist, and followed her back to her and the other servants' room.

He laid her down on her bed, and stroked her hair.

"Thank you… Naruto," said Hinata softly, before drifting off to sleep.

That night she dreamt of tanned skin shining in candle light, wine, and heavy kissing.

"Hinata, you need to get up!" Hinata wakes up from someone shaking her body.

She groans, and squint her eyes. "What is it, Sakura?" she asks.

"It's really important to get dressed, fix your make-up, and look amazing, because, someone who wants to buy us is coming today," says Sakura, and trying to get Hinata up. Hinata unwillingly stands up.

"Buy us? ALL of us?" she asks while getting dressed.

"No, of course not. To say it like this, we're lucky if one of us gets sold at all," says Sakura, and helps Hinata put on the jewelry.

"Is that a good thing? I mean, the life here seems pretty… Amazing," says Hinata, thinking on the previous night.

"It could be bad, and it could be incredible. I've been here for so long and I… I need excitement in my life. Doing the same things over and over again, entertaining at times, or getting fucked, it's nothing exciting…" says Sakura.

It surprises Hinata. Maybe Hinata's impression is wrong. Maybe this would be like selling herself on the street.

But… That couldn't be right. Naruto was so amazing.

Hinata and the girls entered the Great Hall, and lined up towards a wall. Hinata couldn't help herself, and looked up, to see Naruto's blue eyes staring at her with so much passion. It made her feel so warm and happy.

"Sasuke is here," says one of the guards standing by the door.

"Send him in," says Naruto.

The guards open the door, and a young man with black hair and pale skin enters the hall. He was handsome, no doubt. But nothing about him really appealed to Hinata.

Next to her, she felt Sakura breathing nervously. "What's wrong?" asks Hinata quietly.

"That man is Sasuke. He's one of the wealthiest men in Egypt, not as wealthy as the pharaoh of course, but VERY wealthy. The pharaoh and him are actually good friends, they have much history together. And Sakura's madly in love with him," says Ino.

"Not like she'd actually get chosen, everybody knows _I _have a better chance than her," she adds.

"Shut up, Ino!" whispers Sakura.

Hinata ignores the other girls, and look at Naruto. His smile is almost mocking.

He stands up, and walks down to Sasuke, and they start to casually chat. Then he turns his attention over to the girls. They start walking towards them. Hinata loses all her confidence she had the other night, and feels exposed to the entire world when Sasuke and Naruto both look at her.

"This is the newest member of our pack, Hinata," says Naruto. Hinata bows her head in respect. "Pleased to meet you," she says.

"A Hyuga," says Sasuke. She immediately lifts her head and look at him. He recognized her?

Then Hinata starts to remember something. Many years ago. She must've been nine or something. There was a big formal party, and Hinata was there with her family. There were so many wealthy families there. One of them was the Uchiha's.

"Do you think he's going to choose any of us?" asks Tenten. "If he is, it'll be Hinata," says Temari.

"What? No," says Hinata. "It wouldn't make sense. I'm a disgrace now. He's a man of honor, buying me would just make him less honorable…"

Hinata watches him and Naruto talk. They're dicussing something. The girls tries to be quiet so they can hear what they're saying. They seem to be disagreeing on something.

"I want the Hyuga," says Sasuke, his eyes dark and serious. And in Naruto's eyes, there was something Hinata hadn't seen yet.

Rage. Domination. And possession.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my lovely people! Again, thanks for the great feedback! You guys are awesome! :D

I honestly didn't expect this to be good (in my opinion it's not really), I like the idea though. I'm not too happy with my writing, I love writing english, but Norwegian is my language so naturally I write better in Norwegian, and at the same time these kind of stories are hard to make good, idk. It's so much dialogue. But I am really happy you like it!

And I started out writing a chapter a day, but I won't be able to do that, but I will try getting a new chapter out in a couple of days. Lol, I always feel a bit rushed to write because so many are eager for it, and I am that kind of reader myself, so I totally understand that you want new chapters quickly.

And again, thanks for reading, you're awesome!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me (sadly)

* * *

"No," says Naruto. His voice is calm, but his eyes are screaming.

"Why not? You know I have money to make you even richer," says Sasuke. Hinata didn't like this situation at all. She did not want to leave Naruto or the other girls.

"I don't care about the money!" says Naruto, his voice clear and loud.

"Well, sooner or later you have to! This empire is destined to fall, unless you stop playing the good guy, and start being realistic. Love won't get you anywhere, but _gold_ will," says Sasuke.

Then Hinata realize something. This was never about buying servants. Sasuke wants to help Naruto.

"I understand that. But if I'm going to fall, I'll fall like a good guy. Not a bad one," says Naruto.

And for just one second, Sasuke's expression changes. He seems worried.''

"Fine… At least let me stay here for some time and help you," he says. Naruto smiles.

"Sure."

"Why not just give him the money?" asks Hinata.

"Because, Sasuke has already tried that, and Naruto refused. He won't accept money unless there's a good reason for it," says Sakura. "I wished he could just listen to Sasuke…"

Hinata ignored Sakura's ranting for wanting to get chosen and bought by Sasuke, and stared out the window. She imagined a storm appearing, making sand fly all over the place. She wanted to be in it.

Hinata was never allowed visiting other places than the town. Would it be the same here? Would she never be able to go outside and feel free?

"Who's that?" asks Tenten, appearing next to her.

"Huh?" Hinata snaps out of her thoughts, and sees someone walking in the desert. The sand flies around him.

"Hey, it's my little brother!" says Temari and smiles.

"Gaara? He got back?" asks Sakura. "Then the soldiers are also back?"

Hinata just stares at them. She had no idea what they were talking about. Ino sees her puzzled look. "Gaara is the commander in the battle against the desert people," she says.

"The desert people? Who are they?"

"A pack of bloodthirsty idiots, claiming they are the gods. They want to take over Thebes." (**A/N**: Thebes was one of the capitals in Egypt during the ancient times)

"I think Gaara is going to see Naruto. Must be something important," says Temari.

The girls hide behind one of the giant curtains behind Naruto's throne, and listen to his and Gaara's conversation.

"You think we really don't stand a chance?" says Naruto.

"No. Even though they're fewer than us, they have the advantage in the desert. They're living off nearly no food or water. They last way longer than us. I want to pull back our forces before anyone dies. We need all of our resources, including our men, to defend this city," says Gaara.

Hinata can't see it, but she can feel how worried Naruto is. "Right… We need to start building ourselves some protection. Konohamaru, hang up some boards to call for volunteers. Say there will be money for those who helps," he says. Konohamaru, a young guard, nods. "Yes, boss."

"No! Naruto we've talked about this. You need to stop throwing your money around," says Sasuke who had been sitting next to Naruto the whole time.

"Money makes people do things; do you really think we'd get much help if they didn't get any payment?" asks Naruto.

Hinata steps out. "Actually he has a point, Naru… Your Grace," she says. "Hinata!" whispers Sakura. But it's too late, and they show themselves too. "I'm sorry we've been listening," says Hinata as they bow their heads.

"But if I may…?" she asks. Naruto nods.

"You're kind. You're respectful, and fair. You give the people what they want, and what's best for them. You're generous. You've earned their trust. But, you should also be smart. Helping out the pharaoh is enough payment; it will give them a good reputation and pride. Therefore, you won't need to use money on them," says Hinata softly.

Naruto seems to understand.

"You should use money on other things, for example hiring skilled soldiers or workers from other cities," says Sasuke.

Even though Naruto didn't feel right about this, he knew it was the best thing to do. "Let's do that. Konohamaru, spread the word. And get a hold of some messengers to ride to other cities," says Naruto.

Hinata braids her hair. She hadn't cut it in a really long time. It reaches her waist. She likes it better this way.

It was short when she was younger, and sometimes she imagined herself as a boy. That was how everyone else imagined her. But the insecurity, tears and cowardly attitude gave away her 'feminine' side.

She wasn't like that anymore. She was as much of a woman she could be. She still didn't see herself as beautiful, but she was a woman. Hinata finish the braid, and looks at different pieces of head jewelry. She likes the ones hanging down at her forehead.

"The one with the purple stone." Hinata turns around, and see Naruto by the door. He smiles at her. Hinata blushes and picks up the chain with a purple stone, and places it on her head.

"The color suits you," says Naruto.

"Thank you, your Grace," replies Hinata and blushes. Why couldn't she be confident when she wasn't drinking?

"Please," says Naruto and steps forward. He takes a lock of Hinata's hair and twirls it around his finger. "Call me Naruto," he whispers into Hinata's ear. She can't help but giggle. His breath is warm and tickles her.

"Ok. Naruto…" she says, a bit huskier than she expected. Naruto smiles at her, and rests his head at her shoulder.

"Is it hard, being the pharaoh?" asks Hinata, watching herself and Naruto in the mirror.

"Yeah," says Naruto. "I mean, it's the highest position you can get in this country but… With great power, comes great responsibility." He closes his eyes. He must be tired. Hinata dares to lift her hand, and touch his hair.

"Do you sometimes wish you weren't the pharaoh?" she asks.

"I guess… But Then I remind myself of why I love it, and why I want it. My father was a great pharaoh. He was kind, probably kinder than me. He was gentle and respectful. Much like you actually." Hinata blushes.

"I didn't get so old before he died in battle. Even before then, it was my dream to walk in his footsteps. I was actually quite lucky…" says Naruto and smiles.

"Why?"

"Well… I didn't know who my father was. My mother died after giving birth to me. So I was an orphan," he says. Hinata is completely surprised.

"But, wasn't your father there when you were born? Why didn't he take you with him?" she asks.

"Father was there but… Something made him leave. All I know, is that there was something about my mother. Anyways, he found me five years later. And when I was nine, he died. I've never blamed him for abandoning me. Something made me understand. Knowing him for four years was enough for me to know what I wanted in live… And I've got it," says Naruto.

Hinata smiles. How inspirational. She imagines Naruto as an orphan. He wouldn't look different, just without the decorations. Naruto wasn't just a great pharaoh. He was inspiration.

"You know," says Naruto. "You're really smart. When you spoke about the money and how I got their trust… You'd be a great queen." Hinata blushes, but Naruto's eyes are closed, and he's too sleepy to notice.

"I think we should get you to bed," says Hinata, and puts an arm around him. He nods, and tries not to fall asleep when walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Eeey, that was chapter three! Please leave a review and tell me what you think Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Yey, chapter 4! I'm sorry I haven't been so active, but I seriously can't write a chapter every day. But it's summer vacation in just four days, so I'll get plenty of time soon :)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata wakes up late, and can't find any of the girls. Usually they would wake her up is she was late for something.

She takes a shower and get dressed. Once a week, they would get a relax day, when they didn't have to get up so early in the morning, and didn't have as many chores. Hinata wanted to use it well, but how?

She wanted to visit Naruto, but this wasn't just a teenager she was falling in love with, but the _pharaoh_.

Hinata is surprised she's not been executed yet because of her bold behavior around him. Maybe she shouldn't be like that. Sooner or later he'll get tired of that, and expect her to behave like the others. Hinata sighs.

She goes to the kitchen, but no one is there. Then she tries the laundry room, but no one is there either. Maybe they're relaxing somewhere. Then Hinata hear someone laugh. Sounds like Ino. She follows the sound, and ends up in a giant living room.

"Oh hey Hinata!" says Tenten. The girls are sitting with Sasuke, a few guys she doesn't recognize, and… Neji.

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata can't believe her eyes. She actually believed she wouldn't get to see him again.

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata sighs of relief and hug him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks after hugging him. "I came too see you," says Neji smiling.

"How are you doing?" he asks. Hinata sits down in a couch.

"I'm doing good… Much better than I thought I would. How are things back home?" she asks.

"Everything's fine, I suppose, although the place lacks color. I have never realized just how boring our family was until you were gone. Hanabi is doing well, and so is Hiashi. He actually wanted me to find out how you were doing. If you proved to be useful to the pharaoh," says Neji.

Hinata's smile drops.

"But really, the reason I came here was to see you, Hinata- sama," adds Neji

. "Hiashi shouldn't worry about Hinata not doing well! Naruto _loves_ Hinata, I've never seen him like that about anyone before!" says Sakura and smiles. Hinata blushes.

"Oh, don't say that…" she mumbles.

"Anyway, what happened last night?" asks Ino, and smiles seductively.

"Huh?"

"We saw you walk into his bedroom with you, lucky bastard, none of us have ever been in there!" says Temari. Hinata turns even redder.

"I just helped him get to bed, he was tired," she says.

"So you haven't done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"Done _it_."

"No! No, why would we do … _it_?" asks Hinata innocently.

"Well, it's just strange. Naruto adores you, and he's the pharaoh. He can do whatever he wants with you, and enjoy it at the same time…" says Sakura.

It is a bit strange. She is after all his toy, what's the reason of having a toy if you're not playing with it?

"What about you? Has he done it to you guys?" asks Hinata.

The girls look at each other. "Well, yeah. But that was only pleasing… Nothing serious or romantic," says Ino.

Hinata gets surprised. She thinks back of a conversation she had with the girls the first day she got here, which was only two weeks ago. They taught her what she had to do, and told her about pleasing someone when asked to.

_The pharaoh wouldn't want someone who's been with other men_.

Suddenly everything seems a bit darker to Hinata. Things make more sense. The other girls had pleased him. There was something they didn't tell Hinata, which was about Naruto. Was there something to him that Hinata didn't see?

Hinata talked to Neji for a few hours, before he had to leave. Then the girls were called in by the pharaoh.

Hinata and the girls entered the Great Hall, and bowed as they stood before Naruto's throne.

"Tomorrow night, I will be hosting a party. Important men from the entire country will be here. I leave it up to you to decorate, make food, and entertain them when they arrive. Understood?" he says with his powerful loud voice. Hinata hadn't heard that in a while. It was strange.

"Yes, your Grace," replies the girls in unison. The girls leave, and start to plan the party.

"Was something up with Naruto just now? He seemed so unusually strict," says Hinata.

"He does sound like it, and he is too, when it's about important events and stuff like that," says Sakura.

"Why?" "Well he is the goddamn pharaoh, not a childhood friend you play games with. He has to act like a pharaoh, in order to be one. You should stop being so casual around him… It only makes it harder for him to act like a pharaoh," says Tenten.

Hinata looks down at her feet. She's starting her old habits again.

"O-Of course, I just…" Hinata didn't know what to say. She knew what she expected when she came here. Hard work and slavery, but it seemed so different. Maybe it only seemed different because she wanted it to be that way.

"It's fine, Hinata. It's not like this all the time, you know that by now. But at times, you have to force yourself to act like what you are. A servant," says Ino and pats her back.

Hinata never had to act. She _was _a servant at her own home. Hinata sighed.

"Important men from the entire country… I suppose we'll have to keep our mouths shut and our bottoms up," says Temari.

"Huh?" Sometimes Hinata never understood what the girls said at times.

"You'll do fine Hinata. Just… Go along with what they'll ask you, even if you don't like it, ok?" asks Sakura. Hinata hesitates for a second, but nods.

Naruto wouldn't let anything too bad be done to her, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Heyhey! Today was the last day of school, WOOP WOOP! I can't believe it, two months with nothing but complete relaxation! Finally I have time for what I really want to do! Do marathons! Meaning Game of Thrones, Pretty Little Liars, Fairy Tail, Naruto and so-much-more marathons, lol. I WILL try to work out, my mom and I have a competition lasting the entire summer. If I win by losing the most weight, I win a trip to Oslo to see my cousin :D

Anyway enough chitchat, let's get chapter 5 started, woop!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me

* * *

"Be sure to offer the guests fruit, and if there is anything else they want," started Sakura."Yeah I know. I'll do whatever I'm told," interrupted Hinata.

This night the girls wore a bit different clothing. They wore extra jewelry, more silk, and made pretty hairstyles.

"Any ideas for entertainment?" asked Tenten. "We should dance, that's more like a rule. We should come up with something creative though," says Temari.

"We could offer them massage or something," suggests Ino. The others nod

. "Hinata you know how to dance right?" asks Sakura.

Hinata was actually a great dancer. Her mother had taught her when she was little and Hinata often performed at parties or just in front of her family. After her mother's death, Hiashi said she'd never dance again. Hinata did sometimes, at night in her room.

"A little," says Hinata. After going over the lasts details, the girls lined up next to Naruto's throne.

Naruto came into the hall looking like a god. At times you really believed he was Ra, the god of Sun in human form.

His sky blue eyes was piercing, lined with kohl. Naruto's shendyt (A/N: the skirts they wore in ancient Egypt) reached his knees, and was decorated with patterns of gold.

But beside from his face, what Hinata noticed the most was his chest, his belly and arms. He had beautiful muscles. Hinata wanted to jump at him, but remembered that she needed to act formal, especially tonight.

Naruto sent her a look, along with a small smile, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Wow.

It didn't take long time before the guests arrived.

Hinata didn't know what to expect, but two thirds out of them were fat, rich men in their fifties. And she was supposed to please them when asked to?

Some of the other girls recognized the guests and started chatting happily, putting their charm on. "I don't know any of these guys," says Hinata to Temari. "Don't worry, neither of us did when we were new. We know some of them from earlier parties. You'll know them soon, in a pretty personal way," says Temari chuckling to herself.

It wasn't funny to Hinata. "I don't want to. I really, don't." Hinata looks at Temari with begging eyes.

"Look, it's not for certain that anything happens. But you can't wish yourself out of this. Neither of us can," says Temari.

Hinata looks down at her bare feet. She had a chain hanging around her ankle, with a little ankh charm.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some of them," says Temari and takes her hand.

"She's a pretty one, your Grace," says a rich merchant called Madu. He was holding his arm around Hinata's waist, standing in front of Naruto.

"She certainly is," says Naruto looking into Hinata's eyes. Her soul. Staring into the nervousness she felt. Hinata forced a smile.

She stood there, listening to Naruto and Madu's boring chat about the prices in the country and stuff she really didn't care about. What Hinata cared about was getting Madu's freaking arm away from her waist.

"Hinata Hyuga?" asked someone. Hinata tilted her head.

"Ko!" she almost yells. She brakes out from Madu's grip, and crashes in a hug with Ko.

"How long has it been, ten years?" she asks.

"Must be! You've turned into a beautiful young lady," says Ko. Hinata smiles as they finish the hug.

"You two know each other?" asks Naruto.

There it was again. That look that said possession.

"We're in the same clan, and I used to babysit her," says Ko smiling.

"So you're related?"

"No, not by blood." Naruto and Ko looks at each other. There was a silent tension.

"You must be really successful Ko, since you're here," says Hinata trying to break the ice.

"Yeah I never saw it coming. I met a lot of interesting people, and somehow they made me a successful business man," says Ko.

"I'll let you two catch up," mumbles Naruto, but neither of them notice.

"How have you been, Hinata?" asks Ko, cupping her cheek.

"I've been doing fine, but… I never expected something like this happening to me," says Hinata. Ko nods.

"Hiashi seriously sold you… Could've been to someone way worse, but still… How does the pharaoh treat you?"

"He's been amazing. He is kind and sweet, it's like I forget he's the pharaoh. Except for nights like these… When he looks so powerful and mighty. I'm crushing on him big time," says Hinata, and Ko laughs.

"Well, you deserve a pharaoh. Any man would want you, no matter how powerful they are," he says. Hinata smiles to Ko.

"I've really missed you. Are you staying in Themes for a long time?" she asks.

"Only for a week, and then I'm headed out on the open sea," says Ko.

Hinata envies him. He goes on adventures and travel far. Something she can't.

"Once you get the rhythm, just slowly blend in with us and start dancing," says Ino, smiling brightly. "This is so fun!" she adds.

Hinata agrees, but doing it in front of so many men who looks at you in only one way, wasn't it horrifying?

Sakura starts playing the harp, and some others play different instrument. Ino, Tenten and Temari start dancing. They're perfectly synchronized.

Hinata studies them. There is a rhythm. First they just move their hips slowly, and twirl their hands.

And then they take a few steps in different directions, two seconds between each step. Then they bend down, still moving their hips in circles. At times they rock their hips to the left, and then to the right.

They finish the routine with two claps, and do it over again.

Hinata takes a deep breath, and joins them.

As soon she starts moving her body, it does everything automatically. She sways her hips, and rock them to the beat of the music. She rolls her stomach, and feels the music in every part of her body.

"Wow, you're amazing," whispers Tenten.

Hinata looks up, still moving her body. Her eyes meet Naruto's.

They're shining with awe. His mouth is slightly parted, and he stands completely still. Hinata blushes, and feel her body getting warm.

She's managed to impress him. Why not impress him some more?

"Follow my lead," whispers Hinata to the other girls, not breaking eye contact with Naruto.

The confidence burns within Hinata. She has never felt like this anymore. She stops thinking. She forgets that anyone else is in the room but Naruto and her.

Hinata drops to the floor, her bum nearly touching the ground. Luckily Hinata had great balance, and wouldn't fall and make a fool out of herself. She rises slowly, shaking her hips. Tiny metal pieces clash, and almost overpower the music.

Hinata was still looking into sky blue eyes. This was beyond flirting; you could consider it eye-fucking, basically.

Hinata kept on dancing, until the girls got tired. Then they finished with two claps.

Everyone began clapping slowly, until breaking into loud whistling.

The girls bowed, and Hinata was filled with her humble natural self again.

She actually eye-fucked Naruto.

* * *

So according to me, eye-fucking is a thing, because that's basically what I do when I flirt.

But does it work?

Fuck no, only Hinata can pull it off ;c

Laters, babies!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyhey! Sorry for taking a long time on this one. It's a bit longer than the previous ones and I've been away for the last days, and didn't have internet so I couldn't upload this before now. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! It's REALLY helpful, if there's anything you don't like or if you have ideas, please speak up. This is mostly for my own entertainment, but I will of course do my best to make it fun to read.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me (or else he'd be in my bed by now, eeeey)

* * *

"What was that?" Hinata was brushing her hair, ready to go to sleep. Sakura was standing by the bathroom door. "What was what?" asks Hinata.

Sakura snorts. "Your dancing," she says. Something about the way Sakura talked worried Hinata. She seemed so negative. Hinata stares at Sakura's reflection in the mirror.

"I was just dancing," she mumbles, and put her brush down.

"Dancing _casually_? Do you have any idea what might happen?" Sakura raises her voice. How was Hinata supposed to react? Start yelling back?

"No." Hinata kept staring at Sakura through the mirror.

"We've talked to you about this several times now," says Sakura sighing, crossing her arms.

"I'm not your little sister," whispers Hinata, furrowing her brows. Sakura didn't hear her. Hinata turn around, facing her. "I'm not your little sister," says Hinata through gritted teeth. Her voice was clear and loud.

"Don't boss me around. I know you're in a higher rank than I am. Doesn't change the fact that we're both servants. I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't bother telling me how I'm supposed to dance or act!" Hinata hadn't talked to anyone like this before.

She was sick of being told that she couldn't flirt with Naruto, or sleeping around with old men, or remembering to have a bowl of fruit every time she entered the Great Hall! Her father had sold her to the palace, to Naruto, not to other servants. So why not make the best out of the situation?

Something had been released within Hinata. She was no longer a caged bird.

Hinata smiles. First to Sakura, and then her own reflection in the mirror. Hinata looked like a soon-to-be queen, ready to claim what's hers.

Hinata had only been there one time before, but she remembered the way. First she had to get to the main hallway. Then she'd turn to the left, and walk to the end, where there's a large stair.

Then she keeps on walking, until she sees a big door. No bother knocking.

His room is beautiful. It's not filled with gold absolutely everywhere, but it's so comforting. The walls are painted a light orange. The color you see when the sun rises.

His sheets are of silk, and are black. She can hear water splashing. He must be bathing. Hinata wonders if she should interrupt him while he's bathing, or wait for him. She'll wait for him.

Hinata collects lot's of candles and light them. Then she picks the petals of a few roses, and throws them on the bed. How cliché. Hinata smiles to herself. Then she takes a look at herself in the full figure mirror.

For once in her entire life, she feels… Perfect. She takes a deep breath, and sits on the bed. She feels the soft silk under her palms. This could either turn out amazing or awful.

The bathroom turns quiet. He must be done. Hinata feels her heart starting to race.

Naruto steps out of the bathroom, drops of water running down his body. He wears only a towel around his waist. Hinata has to bite her tongue to not gasp.

Naruto doesn't notice her at first. It gives Hinata time to collect herself, and get the confidence she felt earlier that night back.

Then his blue eyes meet hers. They were like magnets, sucking her towards him. Hinata parts her mouth, as to say something, but she can't.

"Hinata…" says Naruto, his voice husky. "Shh," says Hinata. Words aren't needed anymore.

She crawls off the bed, and walks toward Naruto. She tilts her head upwards, and kisses his chin. His eyes never look away.

Hinata takes a weak grip around Naruto's towel, and pull him gently closer to the bed. Hinata feels the edge of the bed against the back of her knees.

She puts her hands in his hair. Feeling the soft and wet hairs between her fingers.

Then she stands on her toes, and kisses him. It starts out innocently and sweet, but Naruto turns it around.

He grabs her hips, and start kissing her hungrily. Hinata's inner goddess screams.

When they both run out of air, Naruto picks her up, and lays her down on the bed. Hinata locks her feet around Naruto's waist, and Naruto start kissing her again. They turn hungrier for every second.

Hinata can't think anymore. She just feels and taste. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't care if you throw me to the crocodiles, if I just get one night with you,"

"Shh." Naruto looks at Hinata, before kissing her roughly again.

And through the night, they pant, moan and giggle.

Hinata wakes up in a soft bed, snuggled against a warm muscular body. She smiles at the thought.

It happened.

Hinata opens her eyes. Naruto is still sleeping. He looks so much like a boy when he sleeps. He looks carefree and so at ease.

Hinata puts her hand over his chest. His heart is beating slowly. It relaxes Hinata. She hadn't felt so relaxed in ages. She didn't worry about anything.

Naruto makes a sound, and opens his eyes. "Hey," he says in a husky voice.

Hinata smiles. "Hi." She sits up and kisses him.

"You took me completely by surprise yesterday," says Naruto and grins. Hinata blushes.

"You're special, Hinata…" he says and towers over her. He lean down and kiss her gently.

Hinata twirls her fingers through Naruto's soft hair. "You too, Naruto." Naruto grinned at the sound of his name.

"I think… I'm falling for you," whispers Hinata into Naruto's ear. He shivers with excitement.

"I think I'm doing the same."

"Where have you been?" asks Tenten. Hinata didn't answer. She was grinning.

"Your hair is so messy! You can't walk around like that, what the hell, what if the pharaoh sees you?!" says Ino, panicking.

Hinata giggles. "He made it like that, he didn't seem to mind this morning," she says.

The girls stare at her with open mouths.

Temari starts grinning. "Fox in a bunny disguise is all I say! You go girl," she says and laughs. Tenten joins.

"You went to his room, without him wanting you too?" asks Sakura who wasn't smiling at all. Hinata nods.

"Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure he wanted to, things went beyond amazing last night. But he didn't see it coming," says Hinata smiling.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Sakura almost yells in her face.

"Hey, calm down Sakura… Nothing will happen to her," says Ino.

"Can't be too sure about that. She might get pregnant," says Tenten.

Hinata's smile drops. "I mean, it's just a small chance of it happening, don't get scared… yet," says Tenten and smiles nervously.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world anyway," says Temari and shrugs. "The pharaohs kid… You'd practically be called the pharaohs queen," she says.

"She could be thrown to the crocodiles," says Sakura deadly serious.

Hinata rolls her eyes. "I should brush my hair," she says and goes to the bathroom.

"What got you in such a good mood?" asks Sasuke.

Naruto grins. "Just a little visit I got last night," he says.

Sasuke narrows his brows. "Someone came to you?" he asks.

"I was bathing, and when I came out there she was," says Naruto smiling.

"Who?" asks Sasuke. Naruto keeps on grinning.

"I won't tell you," he says foolishly. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Has Gaara talked to you about the desert people?" he asks, changing the subject. Naruto shakes his head.

"No. It's been calm for the last days but I have the feeling they'll attack soon… They're so angry," he says and leans on his arm. "Is there really nothing we can do to get peace?"

"Unless we hand over the city, no," says Sasuke. Naruto sighs.

Sasuke looks at him. "Hey. Go back to your good mood," says Sasuke.

Naruto snorts. "Comes from you? The coldest fish in town?" Sasuke smirks.

"It's one of the servants right?" he says. Naruto doesn't say anything.

"It's the Hyuga isn't it?" asks Sasuke still smirking. Naruto just looks at him, trying not to give it away. Sasuke sees right through it of course.

"I still don't get it. I don't understand why Hiashi would sell her off to be a servant. He could've rather offered her to me as my wife!" says Naruto.

"Yeah it is strange. They're a wealthy and honorable family, she'd definitely be worthy," says Sasuke.

"Maybe I should ask Hinata… Or is it too personal?"

"She's your servant. You spent the night together. It's not too personal."

Naruto doesn't like to think of her as his servant. She was worth so much more than that title.

She was worthy of being a queen. His queen.


	7. Taking a break

Hey guys! I've been thinking and, I've decided to take a break with this story.

I'm having a writer's block, so until I come up with a good idea, just continuing writing it without any intentions makes it boring and it will just be bothersome.

I'm REALLY sorry. You guys have shown much support, and given many reviews, I had no idea anyone would like the story.

So, I'm NOT abandoning this, I just need inspiration to write more, so it might take a while. I'm sorry, I know how awful it is when a story you like just stops.

Hopefully I'll get motivated soon :)

Thanks for your support!


End file.
